A surprise for bones
by bloominidiot
Summary: Dr. McCoy's wife has a surprise for him, but is scared to tell him. How will he react to the big news. Bones/O.C.


Commander Jessica Kirk-McCoy, weapons specialist for Starfleet, sat in her the captain's room onboard the USS Enterprise. Her twin brother Captain James T. Kirk sat not too far from her, neither spoke for a long time. James, Jim to his friends Jamie to his sister, knew the drill. His sister was upset about something and would tell him what it was when she was ready. Until then he would sit quietly and wait. Jessica took a deep breath and looked her twin in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant, and I don't know how to tell Leo." Jessica whispered, referring to her husband and the C.M.O. on board the USS Enterprise, Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy. James froze in his chair, in shock then he jumped up and hugged his twin.

"This is great Jess. Do you know how happy he will be?" James said, "Bones loves kids. And Joanna will flip with joy."

"Yeah, but we've only been married a year and we're only six months into a five year mission." Jessica said sadly.

It was all true; Jessica had started dating the grumpy gruff southern dr. halfway through freshmen year at Starfleet academy. Three years later they were together on the Enterprise well most of their classmates had died at the hands of a psycho named Nero. After the final fight with Nero, when they were safely at home Leonard proposed. They were married less than a month later, McCoy's sixteen year old daughter Joanna flew in from Georgia and the command crew of the enterprise joined the couple as Admiral Christopher Pike married the couple.

"He will be happy. Just tell him," James said, and then a thought hit him. McCoy was the only Doctor that Jessica would let near her. "How did you find out without a check-up with Bones?" James asked.

"I had nurse Chapel help me. She promised to let me tell Leo before she added it to my medical records." Jessica laughed.

"Well, Bones shift ends in ten minutes. Why don't you head to your room and tell him when he gets there."

Dr. Leonard McCoy was exhausted and frustrated, all at the same time. Usually Jessica, his 26 year old blonde wife woke him with kisses and coffee. The perfect wake up if you asked the 35 year old doctor. The love of his life, the woman that helped him heal after his messy divorce, snuggled in his arms and her mouth slowly working their way up his neck to his cheek, then eye lids, down his nose, then one soft peck to his lips that always turned heated when he was fully awake. But lately Jessica had been out of bed before he was awake, the alarm would wake him with a loud blare the jolted him out of sleep instead of gently pulling him out. To top it off he had been swamped all day with kitchen staff burns, cuts from an accident in the engine room and one of Scotty's men had nearly lost a finger because he was too busy flirting with a girl to watch what he was doing with a sharp tool.

So to say when he got off shift and went to his room all he wanted to do was shower and sleep would be an understatement. But he was surprised to find Jessica laying on their bed wearing one of his old tee-shirts and her favorite old shorts. Her hands laying almost protectively over her stomach. When she heard the door close she looked over to where he was standing, and he could see that she had been crying not too long ago.

"We need to talk" She said calmly. Leonard sat on the edge of the bed as she sat up.

"Ok. What do we need to talk about?" He asked. His voice calm even as worry crashed through him.

"I didn't mean this to happen," She whispered, looking at the bedspread instead of him. "I really didn't. I need you to know that"

Leonard froze. Those were the words his first wife Heather had used when she told him that she was having an affair and was leaving him for her boyfriend. Panic surged through him, followed by anger, causing McCoy to jump up. Jessica's eyes snapped to him, she was scared, he could see it in her eyes.

"Tell me." Leonard snapped. "Prepared to be crushed worse than his ex-wife ever could. Jessica had his whole heart and soul, losing her would destroy him.

"I'm pregnant" She said, her voice breaking.

Relief flooded Leonard's body, causing him to sink down back in his previous spot on the bed.

"We're going to have a baby." He said, looking in her eyes.

Jessica nodded. "I've been sick every morning this week and I was late so i went and asked Chapel to do a pregnancy test. It was positive." Leonard smiled and pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her. Her body melting against his, he held her tight his mouth on hers until they both needed air. A huge smile on his face and his eyes bright he gently pushed Jessica until she was laying flat on the bed, raised her shirt and put a gently kiss just below her belly button.

"Hi there baby. I'm your daddy" He whispered.

The next day Leonard escorted his wife down to the infirmary and did a full check-up, smile never leaving his face.


End file.
